tear in my heart
by bleuboxes
Summary: She pulled a reckless stupid move that almost cost her life and she's never going to try something like that again, but seeing Dean all pissed off almost made up for all the trouble that she went through.


Sometimes you gotta bleed to know  
That you're alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around  
To show you how

 _Tear in My Heart_ , twenty-one pilots

* * *

Dean enters the car with a slam of the door, and Jo watches him angrily start the engine. She knows why he's angry; she killed the demon instead of letting him, well sort of. She pulled a reckless stupid move that almost cost her life and she's never going to try something like that again, but seeing Dean all pissed off almost made up for it.

She knows that he's just worried about her; he likes to pull the over-protective man card whenever they go hunting together. But this wasn't her first hunt, and she knew what she was doing. (He should know her first hunt was a disaster and the fact that they all came out alive is a modern miracle.)

They've been driving for over an hour and his mood is still lingering. She knows he's still furious with her because he doesn't even attempt to put on his nice classic tunes. She's beginning to worry about her wellbeing and she starts to believe that he's contemplating ways to throw her out of the car if she doesn't say something (apologize) soon.

She feels really bad, and honestly he's making her feel like a little kid again. She did something stupid and reckless – even though she got the job done – he's probably not mad at her but with her poor decision; she just feels really guilty and she doesn't know how to say she's sorry for worrying him so much.

"Dean," she starts gently, "look, I'm sorry; I just –"

"Wasn't thinking? That was a shit move, Jo. Save it for later; I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, okay." She replies timidly. She shuts her eyes to assure that the tears won't fall; he's disappointed in her and that's worse than when he's angry. But now that she's thinking about it she doesn't blame him for his mood. If he was put in her position, she's positive that he would have done the same thing and she would have had the same reaction.

She knows why he's overreacting to such a high degree and it puts a ghost of a smile on her face as she attempts to sleep a little bit on their long journey back to the roadhouse.

Unfortunately for her, just as she is beginning to drift into a blissful sleep, Dean decides to put on the stereo and blast a song that she can't quite remember the name to despite him playing it at least seven times during the last three days. She jumps awake and a wide variety of very vulgar words exit her mouth.

"Damn it, Dean!" she shouts. He doesn't say anything but attempts to hide a smirk, "I was just about asleep, you asshole."

"Jo, you are in the presence of a lady; watch your mouth. Baby doesn't appreciate such language."

"You can tell 'Baby' to shove it."

"Don't talk to her like that!" he shrieks like a twelve year old girl.

"I'm sure she's heard worse from you." She smirks.

"You – shut up, Jo. I'm still furious with you." He condones in a serious tone of voice, which she can't help but laugh at.

"I'm too hot to be furious with." She says with a straight face, "I mean, look at me; I'm fuckin' _smokin'_." He makes one of those faces that he uses when he can't disagree and she lifts an eyebrow in question. He shrugs.

"Lying's a sin, dear." He says coyly.

"You're bad, Winchester."

"You know it." She responds with laughter. His ridiculous antics almost help her forget that he's angry with her.

They stop talking and she looks out the widow, watching the landscape pass them by with AC/DC blasting in the background. It was nice, and their silence wasn't at all awkward; it was quite the contrary and she found it rather comfortable. It reminds her of her father; she isn't sure why because none of her memories with her father involved AC/DC , but it feels familiar, like something that she could do forever and never grow tired of doing it. It feels like something that could last, and just as soon as the thoughts came to her, they leave her as she is pulled into the realm of sleep.

xXx

She wakes up not having a clue to where she is; she aware that she is in the Impala by the sound of the engine and the feel of the seat, but she was absolutely oblivious to where she was in the country.

She shifts her body so that she is sitting up straight. Dean turns his head slightly to look at her and she yawns.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." He says. She snorts in response and looks out the windshield, noticing with the help of the Impala's headlights that they are three quarters in the left lane and a car is coming in the opposite direction and he isn't looking at the road –

"DEAN!" she yells, but he beats her to it, swerving to the right lane with a few seconds to spare. She notices that there are more than a few potholes on this side of the road, making the ride is rather bumpy (but a bumpy ride is better than being a metaphorical tuna sandwich).

"Easy there, princess." He speaks, "I had it all under control."

"Do I even want to know why the fuck you were driving on the wrong side of the road? Is your mind set in England or something?" (She swears she heard him mutter something about 'watching her language' and has to try very, very hard not to laugh)

"Those potholes aren't very pleasant to hit for a solid hour; besides, they really screw with my baby's alignment."

"Yeah, okay." She rolls her eyes. She does believe him, but not completely; Dean Winchester always seems to have and ulterior motive, "Where are we anyway?"

"Honestly, no idea. Probably in the middle of butt-fuck, USA. I do know that we are five miles from the highway and about three hours from Bobby's." she nods, and glimpses at the clock that reads eleven-thirty p.m.

"You let me sleep for three hours?"

"I didn't even realize you were sleeping; just thought you didn't want to talk to me." His eyes are focused on the road in front of them, "You must have been pretty wiped out." She takes a mental note: _Dean Winchester is a terrible liar._

"You sap!" she exclaims laughing, "You think I look pretty when I sleep." She blurts out. It wasn't very hard for her to put two and two together.

"What?" he chokes out as if her statement is some sort of taboo, "That's just weird, Jo."

"I'm not as stupid as I look, Dean-o. I blame the blonde hair _entirely_."

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Well, you sure seems like you did earlier," she lets out a breath, "Look, I know that was a pretty crap move, but it worked; I'm not planning on doing anything like it again, but if you were in my position at the time you probably would have done the same thing."

"Damn right, Jo, it was a half-assed idea! I didn't think you were gonna make it out of there alive – What was I supposed to tell your mother when I came home with her kid's dead body? I don't think I'll be able to live with that guilt on my shoulders – hell, I don't think Ellen would let me." He says, his tone rose as he continued to talk, "But, you aren't stupid; I don't know where you ever got that from. Hell, you probably know things about me that I don't even know – it's weird, man." She doesn't know how to reply to that so she doesn't say anything.

"You just mean a hell of a lot to me, Jo; that's why I was so pissed. Promise you won't do something like that again, okay?"

"Okay, Dean." She swears, because this man means a lot to her as well, and good god, she doesn't aim to please, but she'd be devastated if he was disappointed with her again. Before she can stop herself, she kisses him on the cheek. She's horrified that she's surrendered her heart to him (despite the chaste and friendliness of the gesture); and he's overjoyed that Joanna Beth Harvelle just kissed him on the cheek (Damn it to hell, he feels like he's sixteen again.)

He wants to pull the car over and give her a proper kiss for good measure, but he tells himself no; with his reputation (and hers, for that matter), they won't make it home until the next day and the last thing he wants to do is worry Ellen (God knows how paranoid she'll get if he doesn't make it home on time with her daughter).

He can tell she's blushing, and he admits to himself that he is a little bit to, so to cut the tension, he turns the music to an even more deafening level and starts to sing along, earing laughs from Jo as she begins to join in. Before they know it, they're at the roadhouse and he's wishing her farewell. Sam's still gathering his things together and Ellen is getting something from the store. He'll have to take his chances and make it snappy –

And he's kissing her and she's kissing him and it's perfect and happy and light (and he feels like a million bucks, because he's fucking kissing Joanna Beth Harvelle). She's the one that stops and tells him to get his sorry as in gear before Sam starts whining again.

"Be careful out there, Dean-o."

"Promise."

She smiles, and he gives her a tender kiss on the cheek as he goes out to start the Impala. Sam comes walking out with his small amount of belongings and as they drive off, he starts talking about some weird ghost that Ellen and he had to get rid of, but Dean isn't listening, he's too busy thinking about Jo. And he supposes that's alright (if you ask him it's more than alright.)

Twenty minutes later Sam mutters something about how Ellen's gonna butcher him when she finds out that he's got a thing for her daughter, and Dean doesn't even care in the slightest.

S **o I recently am just getting into TOP (they are really fucking rad so you should check them out) and this song just screamed DEAN to me (even though I don't think he pays taxes or anything.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one shot and please favorite, review or follow, even though there isn't going to be another installment in this lil story.**

 **Thank you for reading! (I have two other sun stories too that u should totally check out)**

 **Love you bunches**

 **bleuboxes**

 **(Recently updated/fixed little grammar mistakes and the overlong amount of lyrics at the top of the page. Please feel free to check out some of my other spn stories and my spn xovers! Thanks again fam)**


End file.
